Another Day Will Come
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: A oneshot fic with a slight twist at the end.Rating on the safe side!RobRae.NO Flames!R&R plz.


**I'm having a bit of writer's block for my other two stories and decided to do this to give me something else to do.**

**Pairing will be RobRae so if you don't like the pairing plz don't read! Or flame for that matter!**

**This will be set after The End which by the way i won't see the fourth season till November!November can you believe it! I loathe television denying me my shows! In other words Raven can control her emotions!**

**Anyway plz don't flame!**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

'It was another boring day with no crime to fight and Beast Boy and Cyborg continuing to fight over what they were having for breakfast.Star was busy trying to get my attention by smiling and batting her eyelashes.Don't get me wrong i mean Star's great and all but she is too much like my little sister for me to like her like that.Besides i was the leader and couldn't get involved into a relationship. Could i? Pondering the thought i sat in silence although to onlookers looked like i was reading the morning paper that i had hidden myself behind. Then she came in...'

**End POV**

"Friend Raven you have awoken from slumber"Star squealed delighted to see her friend was well.

"I'm fine Star!"Raven reassured her with a glimpse of a smile on her radient face.Her monotone voice now disappeared leaving her with a soft angelic tone.

"Hey Rae want breakfast?"Cy called from the kitchen.

"We're having pancakes!" he grinned glad to see his little sister finally okay after the whole Trigon ordeal.

"Sure Cy"a ghost of a smile came across her ashen features.

She took a seat next to Robin much to his delight.

"Glad to see you're ok!" he whispered to her as he watched her give him a small smile making him grin like an idiot.

"Here you go Rae."Cy spoke whilst putting down a plate of pancakes with strawberry syrup and a cup of herbal tea.

"Dude no fair how come she gets her food first...Ouch!"BB was soon silenced by Star hitting him with a wet dishcloth then going back to staring at Robin with a dreamy expression upon her gorgeous face.

A small smile appeared across the empath's face as she started nibbling delicately at her food whilst the other's were served their's. She silently ate yet unaware of someone taking small glances at her.

**Robin's POV**

'Her silky smooth ashen skin, hidden by her deep indigo hair that glisten's in the moonlight resting softly on her slender shoulders.Her sparkling amethyst eyes that match her indigo hair reveal those hidden emotion she has had to keep locked up for so long.Her curvaceous slender frame is covered in a simple black leotard that hugs her exquisite curves.Her delicate hands unconciously pull her hair back behind her ear revealing her magazine worthy face.Her pouty lips bursting with appeal. She's just so perfect! I can't believe it's taken me till now to notice her. I've always been so busy with the team yet she was silently suffering with her demonic father Trigon. Unable to show even the slightest emotion in fear of losing control of her magnificant powers!

It's taken me till know to realise just how something sodeadly is also so beautiful. I think...No! I know! She is the one for me! She is the one i love!'

**End POV**

They soon finished eating and went to do whatever they were going to do. Raven headed to the roof to do some meditating, not that she needed to it had just become a habit for her now. Star was busy cooking some tameranian dish that was apparently escaping from her and BB and Cy were battling each other on the game station.This left Robin to have a talk with Raven and to tell him how he felt about her.

"Um Raven?"

"Huh?" she turned to face him since they were now on their floor.

**(AN:They sleep on the same floor!)**

"I was wondering if i could ask you something?"he asked, nervous shivers trickling down his spine.

"Yeah sure"her soft voice replied.

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me and then maybe get something to eat afterwards you know as friends?"he added the last part quickly.

"As friends?"she questioned him with a hint of something he couldn't quite figure out.Like sadness or hurt or something...

"Yeah! Just you and me though!" he added.

"Sure!" a small smile appeared over her glamourous features.

"Great! So about 8 o' clock then?"he asked her.

"Yeah 8 o'clock will be fine!" she replied with her delicate smile.

"Good! Well see you at 8!"

"Ok bye!"

"Cya!"Robin called as he watched her retreating figure heading to the roof.

He inwardly cheered. He was finally going on a date with Raven! Now all he had to do was convince her that it was a date...

**Later that night...**

"Where is she?"

"It's already 8.02! Where could she be!"

"Your gonna give up on a girl just cos she's a few minutes late?"an amused giggle erupted from the dark goddess.

"Very funny Ra..."he was lost for words.

There she stood in front of him like a angel.She wore low-cut black jeans with a violet halterneck ending just above her bellybutton leaving him to view her washboard stomach and the small raven surrounded in a swirl of black aura tattoo.She also wore black sneakers.Her indigo now shoulder-length hair was tied back in a simple ponytail held in place by a silver clasp that had a cherry blossom flower made out of jewels on it.She wore midnight blue eyeshadow and clear watermelon flavoured lipgloss.

He couldn't speak, heck he could barely breathe! The outfit clung to her perfect curves and greatly complimented her figure. He could have sworn she ws blushing but it was gone as fast as it came so he couldn't tell.

"Wow! Y-y-you look amazing Raven!"he gasped, his voice finally having returned.

"T-t-thanks Robin! You don't look too bad yourself" she blushed.

He wore a black tanktop which outlined his muscles very well and faded blue jeans. He also wore black sneakers and wore shades instead of his usual mask.

"Thanks!" he reuturned the blush.

"Come on!" he led her to the R-cycle.

"Hop on!"

She hesitantly got on but refused to hold onto his waist.

He just shrugged and started the ignition.They were soon driving at breakneck speed in which Raven automatically held on for dear life but he suddenly stopped causing her to almost fly foward but he stopped her his face less than aninch away from hers.

Slowly using his hand to gently caress her cheek he brought his lips down on hers and after a passionate embrace with the two lovers...He woke up!

Gasping for breath he stuggled not to scream out loud.

'Shit! Just when it was getting good too!'he muttered.

'Oh well i will have you Raven! Some day...Some day!"he vowed before slipping into a peaceful sleep yet again unaware of the dark figure silently leaving is room not before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Maybe someday it won't be a dream Robin!" she whispered...

* * *

**Crap i know but i'm having a bit of writer's block for my other stories!**

**Anyway feel free to tell me what you thought of it!**

**Remember:-No Flaming the pairings!I noticed that most stories that are RobRae get flamed so if you don't like the pairing don't read the fuckin' story!**

**Remember:-**

**It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix xxx**


End file.
